


The Suitcase of Love and Shame

by Godfrey_Haberdasher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godfrey_Haberdasher/pseuds/Godfrey_Haberdasher
Summary: A suitcase filled with cassettes is found on inside of an old storage unit in New York. These recordings outline the correspondence of two men, Lance and Keith, in the 1960s while they have an affair.





	The Suitcase of Love and Shame

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Allura and Lance officially being a couple, I am posting a Klance fanfiction. Thanks for all the pain Voltron.

Keith stood next to the window, looking out onto the streets below the tall apartment building. Axca has taken the kids out for the night and had left him alone. She was doing that more and more often since she figured out about the affair. Their indifference to each other was starting to become toxic as the days passed, but all Keith could do was think about the young Cuban man that he had left. Therefore, he listened to the tape again.

The usual sweet-nothings that played from the cassette had ceased. In their place, Lance’s hoarse sobs bounced off of the walls of the dark room. Keith knew that this went on for another 30 minutes until Lance exhausted his tears.

After that, his labored breaths continued on for another 10 minutes until he turned off the recording. Unlike the last cassette Lance had sent, there was no beginning or attempts to rationalize how they could continue to see each other. In fact, Lance hadn’t said a word the entire time. This tape was a goodbye, a mourning for what they used to have and what they had lost.

Keith listened to the entire thing before the player stopped. He did this every night he was alone in the house, and the years that had gone by since he had seen Lance didn’t stop the way his heart clenched and his eyes stung while he endured the sound of Lance’s agony. However, Keith had responsibilities that he couldn’t give up because he had fallen in love with someone he could never have. 

The last night they had spent together was in 1968 in Lance’s apartment. His cat, Azul, had been sitting on top of the TV in the living room while Keith and Lance ate dinner. It had felt so right in a way that being at home never had. This was the moment the Keith knew he had to stop the affair before he gave into the temptation to run away from his family to be with his lover.

Therefore, that night, Keith had gone home and made a tape explaining what he was doing and his reasoning and mailed it to Lance’s address. The few weeks had been torturous for Keith. He heard nothing back and had simply had to wait until a small package had come a month later. 

This was the tape where Lance pleaded with Keith to an agreement with his wife or that they could stop sending each other messages and only meet every once in a while. He begged for Keith to reconsider. The hardest part was when Lance said, “God its just like Kincade again, Please Keith, don’t leave me too. I don’t know what I am going to do if you leave me too.” But Keith had stayed strong and recorded another message. He remembered the moment that he started vividly. His voice had trembled as he forced out the words, “I am sorry Lance. I love you, but I can’t do this anymore”. 

The next package he received held every tape that Keith had ever sent Lance and the recording of Lance’s crying. They had sent each other 60 hours of one-sided conversations and declarations of love since the beginning of their relationship. Now, all of the records of their love was placed in a suitcase in the back of Keith’s closet where Keith knew Axca never looked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this was alright. I honestly have no idea what I am doing, but this idea has been floating around in my head for a while and season 8 of the series inspired me to actually write it down. I am sorry for any of the mistakes that I am sure are in this story.


End file.
